The New Generation
by Menier
Summary: Rose Weasley climbed aboard the Hogwarts express for the first time in her life. Her fathers words echoed in her mind. And like the normal, stubborn, eleven year old girl that she was, she completely ignored what he said.


**Hey guys! I have a new story. I can't really get into "Unexpected" right now, I'm just not feeling it. But here is a new one! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer-I own nothing (expect Nicole)**

* * *

Rose Weasley climbed aboard the Hogwarts express for the first time in her life. Her fathers words echoed in her mind. And like the normal, stubborn, eleven year old girl that she was, she completely ignored what he said.

His words had been, "Don't get TO friendly with him, Rosie."

But this was the exact opposite of what she intended to do.

As she searched the train for an empty compartment she didn't hesitate to enter one towards the end of the train that only contained one solitary figure.

This figure came in the shape of a pale blonde eleven year old boy. He was reading a book and was so engrossed he hadn't noticed Rose enter the compartment. So when she coughed as to make herself know he nearly jumped a foot into the air.

She had to stifle her laughter, as that would have just been plain rude to laugh at his surprise.

"Hi!" Rose said cheerfully, "Do ya mind if I sit in this compartment?"  
The boy, never one to turn down someone who wanted to be in the same room as him (thanks to his fathers reputation) quickly nodded his head.

"I'm Rose Weasley", Rose said, if the blonde was surprised by her last name, he didn't show it. (Her red hair tended to be a dead give away of her family.)

"Scorpius," he said, extending a hand,  
"Malfoy."

He waited for the familiar response to his last name. He could see her recoiling her hand in disgust and leaving the compartment without another word. But Rose just smiled and shook his hand, non-pulsed by the information on Scorpius she had previously learned on the platform, not that she would tell him that.

"Scorpius," Rose repeated.

"Call me Scor, only my grandfather calls me Scorpius."

"Okay... Scor."

Rose had just seated herself across from Scor when the compartment opened again and a girl with long, curly brown hair and tan skin walked in. Rose recognized the girl immediately. She was Nicole Longbottom. Rose and Nicole had know each other since they were babies because their fathers had known each other in school. Mr Longbottom was the Herbology professor at Hogwarts.

The two girls weren't particularly close but they got along well enough.

"Hey Rose!" Nicole said.

"Hey Nicole!" Rose replied, "How was your summer? What did you do?"

"Oh you know, same old thing. I helped Dad plant some new plants for the fifth years, I hope that they remembered their protective gloves."

As Nicole talked she got a dreamy look in her green eyes, like she always would when she talked about Herbology.

"Then I helped him crop some of the overgrown plants in our garden at home."

'So that explains the tan,' Rose thought.

She had almost completely forgotten about the third compartment member until he coughed quietly.

"Oh my! Nicole! This is Scor." Rose said quickly.

Nicole looked startled for a moment, as if she was just realizing that the two girls hadn't been alone in the compartment.

"Hi I'm Nicole Longbottom! It's really nice to meet you," Nicole said, extending her hand toward the slightly startled looking boy.

"Hi," he finally managed to say,"I'm Scor Malfoy."

This time, he did get the reaction he was expecting, if only partially. Nicole recoiled slightly before realizing that was rude. She put a rather forced smile on her face as she said, "It's very nice to meet you, Scor."

After this exchange, Nicole sat in the seat next to Rose. The compartment soon fell into a rather awkward silence. That is, until the compartment door slid open again and in walked Roses cousin, Albus Severus Potter... but if you called him that he'd kill you.

"Hey Rose, Nicole," Al said as he entered with a nod of his head, "Rose I've been looking for you forever... Where did you go?"

"Well I've been sitting here since the train left ," she replied, " You were talking to your dad on the platform about god knows what."

Al's ears turned red at the thought of what he and his father had talked about in the platform.

"Oh!" Rose suddenly remembered Scor sitting quietly in the corner, "Al, this is Scor Malfoy."

Al raised his eyebrows at his cousin as if to say, 'Really? Out of all of the people you could have sat with?' But Roses blue eyes pleaded with him to be nice, so Al sighed and stuck out his hand.

"Al Potter, nice to meet you."

"Scor Malfoy, nice to meet you too."

* * *

"Well I don't know about you guys, but my dad is head of Gryffindor House, so it's kind of a big deal if I'm not in his house."

It was about an hour later and the four soon-to-be first years had quickly bonded over their love of chocolate frogs and Berties Botts Every Flavor Beans-and how it really was EVERY flavor. But now they had moved on to a more pressing topic (if there was more pressing topic than chocolate) houses.

"I just hope I'm not in Slytherin," Al said, before realizing who's company he was in, "Not that there's anything wrong with Slytherin, I just REALLY wanna be in Gryffindor."

"Oh I'm not insulted. I don't really wanna be in Slytherin either," Scor said, causing the other three children to look slightly surprised.

"I mean, my dad doesn't really care, he said that as long as I'm happy, he's happy and I shouldn't worry to much about it."

"Wow, that's nice," Rose said, "My dad said I will be disowned if I'm not in Gryffindor."

"Is he joking?" Nicole asked.

"I hope so," Rose replied.

"But you don't know Uncle Ron," Al added after a second of pause.

The conversation soon turned to other topics. New and old students laughter echoed throughout the nearly empty corridor of the train. Save for a few couples "reconnecting" after a summer apart. Chatter was heard as well as the occasional shriek of excitement. The mood inside the car that sat Rose, Al, Nicole, and Scor never changed despite the rapidly darkening sky outside. Scor's book lay, forgotten, on the seat.

* * *

A few hours later the train station platform quickly came into view. As the Hogwarts express came to a complete stop, the four first years stood up from their respective seats and opened the compartment door. Only to witness the terrifying image of seeing Dominique Weasley sucking face with an unknown stranger.

Al stood dumbfounded while Rose retched silently. Nicole rolled her eyes and pulled them down the hall,  
Scor bringing up the rear of the group.

As soon as they got outside, Rose finally found her voice and said "Well I think I could have lived a long and prosperous life without Dom sucking that poor boys face."

"He seemed to be enjoying himself," Nicole commented with a smirk.

"Wait, that blonde in the hall was your cousin?" Scor asked.

"Ya, Dominique Weasley, shes 1/8 veela," Al remarked as if that explained everything, which, in a way, it did.

As they walked along the dark platform full of students, Rose looked for a giant of a man named Hagrid who she knew would be calling for first years. And sure enough-

"Firs' years! Firs' years righ' ova here!" Hagrids booming voice could be heard over the dull roar of students voices.

"Rose! Al!" Hagrid had spotted them, "right this way, and who's yer friends?" He gestured to the other two children Rose and Al had walked up to Hagrid with.

"Hagrid meet Nicole Longbottom and Scor Malfoy," Rose said politely, "we met them on the train."

"Longbottom eh?" Nicole nodded her head, " Yer dad is a good friend of mine, helped me with them pumpkins last 'alloween. Right good at getting rid of pests that one."

Nicole beamed with pride for her father.

"And a Malfoy," Scor gulped as Hagrid looked him up and down, "Looks like 'is father."

Then he turned to Rose, "What would yer father say?" Rose was scared for a moment before she noticed Hagrids smile underneath his VERY full beard.

As the group had talked more first years had joined their area. Rose recognized a few from Ministry gatherings she had attended or children she knew only because their parents were friends. Then there were some people Rose did not know at all, but there was a group of three kids staring at Scor as if to ask him why he was standing all the way over there. One was a rather tall, dark boy with black eyes that sparkled with unknown mystery. Then there was a short girl with chocolate brown eyes and a smirk on her pretty face. The third was a boy who was average height but was rather chubby, he had long dirty blonde hair.

Rose didn't really get the chance to ponder the odd exchange she had witnessed as Al pulled her to a boat sitting at the end of a large lake and she almost lost her footing, but Scor- luckily- caught her before she fell.

"Thanks," she said, quickly righting herself. She climbed aboard the boat along with her train compartment mates.

Once Hagrid had made sure everyone was in a boat he-in a boat all to himself- pointed a pink umbrella and all of the boats suddenly lurched forward.

It was only about a minute later when Hagrids voice carried across the water to the boats, "Up ahead, yer all about to get yer first views of Hogwarts."

And sure enough, not 30 seconds later, the boat floated so that they had a view of there home for the better part of the next seven years.

"Wow," Rose breathed. She heard the mutterings of approval from the people in the boat around her, but she wasn't listening, she was to busy staring at the castle in front of her. It was big, like oh-my-god-how-am-I-gonna-find-my-classes big. But what really made Rose have to catch her breath was the fact that, even though she had never been her before, she knew that this place held many secrets, not just passageways, but that if its walls could talk they would have a lot to say. Luckily for Rose, even though the walls couldn't talk (probably) the paintings certainly could.

* * *

Once the boats docked on the opposite side of the lake, Hagrid led the first years up to the castle. As they crossed the grounds, Hagrid pointed things out.

"Right there, that's my 'ouse, youll have Care there as 'ird years," Hagrid explained. Rose wasn't particularly listening as she was engrossed in the pure magnitude of the Hogwarts grounds. Like the school it was large and when she turned she saw that it stretched for about a mile in the opposite direction of where they were going down to a gate that circled the perimeter of the school. Then, to the right there stood a tree so gnarled, it look like it had been hit by one to many tornados. Then behind that was a forest. The forest had a creepy feel to it and Rose shivered as she felt like something was watching her from the shadows. She quickly turned to look in the direction Hagrid was taking them, to the direction of the castle. It looked even bigger than it had on the lake. She had to practically crane her neck just to see the top.

Soon enough they had reached a set of doors so large, Hagrid would have room to stretch out anyway he wanted. He bent down to knock on the door and a couple of seconds later the door swung open, to show an old women with greying hair standing. She hadn't said anything but she looked stern. McGonagall, Rose thought. Her father and mother had told her about their former professor. Each parent held a different opinion of her but both said that she was a hero.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall."

Rose had assumed correctly then.

"Thank you Hagrid."

And with that, Hagrid was off down the hall. Rose couldn't see where he went because McGonagall was already leading them down the hall to a separate room off of what must have been the grand hall, as she heard hundreds of children's voices threw a door on the opposite side they came in from.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Now before we begin the start-of-term banquet you all must be sorted into the four houses of Hogwarts."

Rose and Scor exchanged a look.

"These houses are Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. Each year we have a House Cup. You will be rewarded points for your house if you succeed in classes and such and points will be taken if you misbehave."

This time Al and Scor exchanged smirks.

"The Sorting will begin shortly, please form a line and I will come get you when it is time."

Rose gulped as she got in line behind Scor and in front of Nicole. Al stood behind her and a chubby blonde girl stood in front of Scor.

She fidgeted slightly. Even though she new what to expect she was still extremely nervous. What house would she be in? Why did it have to be in front of the whole school? What would her cousins do of she wasn't in Gryffindor? What if she tripped and fell? Oh that would be so embarrassing!

But as Rose started to really worry, McGonagall came back into the room.

"Right, now follow me," she said in a clipped tone. And so they did. They followed her into the grand hall. Rose was so enchanted by the ceiling and its ability to look like the outside sky that she hadn't seen Scor stop until she almost ran right into him.

"Oops," she said, "I wasn't paying attention."

Scor smirked and said, "Really? You don't just run into people on a normal basis?"

Rose rolled her eyes but smiled at Scor's teasing.

As McGonagall waited for quiet Rose found her cousin James smiling up at her from the Gryffindor table. Fred was sitting next to him giving her a thumbs up. Down the table, Vic was chatting quietly with two girls. She was a seventh year and was no doubt telling her friends about her summer with Teddy. Dom was sitting down even farther snogging a boy who seemed to have the same hair as the boy in the train, but it was impossible to see if it was him, as she hadn't seen his face. Louis and Molly were sitting on the opposite side somewhere between the sisters and they were whispering excitedly to three fellow third years.

After another thirty seconds of talk the hall finally became quiet. It was then that Rose noticed an old decrepit hat placed upon a stool. She knew this to be the hat that Rose would put on and tell her the answer she had been waiting for forever.

And so, after another second of silence, the hat began to sing.

Ohhhhh, now I'm the Hogwarts sorting hat.  
I'm not new or bright or clean,  
I probably have lice from all the heads I've seen!  
But don't take my looks or smell into account,  
When you try me on, I guaranty something good will come out.  
You see, Oh Hogwarts, warty be,  
Ill tell you where you might me.  
There are four options you may go  
To Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin  
Now Gryffindors are brave and true, does that sound like you?  
Maybe Hufflepuff, loyal and just, that is what they do  
Could it be Ravenclaw, where brains and wit and learning rule  
Or perhaps it's Slytherin where determination is cool  
So try me on  
Ill give you your fate  
Never fear because...  
The sorting hat is here

After a pause, the hall erupted in applause. Once the noise quieted down McGonagall came up to the stool and said,

"Now I will call your name and you will sit on the stool put the hat on and be sorted," she waited for a second to let that sink in before she called the first name.

"Allinston, Rachel"

The girl that had been standing next to Scor jumped when her name was called. She quickly went to the stool to put on the hat, which, after a moment of hesitation yelled, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The table on the right cheered as Rachel went in a daze to the table.

Next was,  
"Bain, Samuel"  
Who became a Ravenclaw and the second table to the left cheered.

Five minutes later, Nicole was finally called. As she sat down on the stool , Rose could tell she was nervous. And after a couple of seconds of waiting the hat finally screamed "GRYFFINDOR!" Nicole took the hat off and smiled she turned around and gave her dad a thumbs up as he smiled and clapped. Then Nicole went over to the Gryffindor table and seated herself next to "Finnigan, Alexander". The Gryffindor table sat between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.

A minute later "Malfoy, Scorpius" was called. Rose patted him in the back as he headed up to the stool.

When he sat down the whole school was silent. Waiting for what most would assume the hat would tell "SLYTHERIN!" And that would be the end of it. But Scor sat on the stool for almost a minute before the hat finally yelled "GRYFFINDOR!" That was met by silence. As Scor pulled the hat off his head he quickly walked to the table and sat down next to Nicole, who looked pleased that she had her new friend with her even if the rest of the house didn't seem so welcoming.

Finally it was down to the last couple people.

"Moon, Ben" was made a Ravenclaw and the chubby boy Rose had seen in the platforms name was apparently "Nott, Edward" and he was made a Slytherin along with the girl named "Goyle, Veronica" whom Rose had seen along with him.

Finally it was "Potter, Albus". Rose had to nudge him forward as he seemed frozen in fear. Once he made it to the stool and put on the hat, it only took a few seconds for the hat to call out "GRYFFINDOR!" The table exploded in applause as all of the Wotters cheered for their younger cousin. Dom had even come up for air to clap.

There were six people left, "Thomas, Henry" became a Gryffindor. "Turner, Timothy" was made a Hufflepuff while "Tusler, Abby" became a Gryffindor and "Uni, Samantha" a Ravenclaw. Finally it was Rose and the tall, dark boy from earlier.

"Weasley, Rose"

Rose walked up to the stool and put on the hat. 'Please be Gryffindor! Please oh please!'

'Gryffindor? Well I do see that you are a Weasley. You lot are always brave and fight for what you believe in. Are you sure you don't like Ravenclaw, the blue would go so nice with your eyes!' Rose silently pleaded some more. 'Okay,' the hat said, 'if you are sure...'

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted.

Rose sighed with relief. Thank god! She had been so worried. She quickly went over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Scor across from "Thomas, Henry" and "Tusler, Abby". She smiled and introduced herself to them. She hardly noticed "Zabini, Vincent" become a Slytherin, she was to engrossed in her own conversation. And when the food appeared in front of her, she dug in, laughing with her fellow classmates. She felt right at home.


End file.
